Wilbert the Forest Engine
'''Wilbert the Forest Engine '''is the second special of Railway Season. It is to air on Christmas Day to Boxing Day 2013 in cinemas, and will be released on DVD on New Years Day 2014. Plot Wilbert is a tank engine sent to Sodor to help out on Duck’s Branch Line after Donald and Douglas get too overworked. But after Percy collides with some porridge wagons, Wilbert is sent to Thomas’ Branch to help instead. Wilbert has a few mishaps, and tells a story of an engine, Sixteen who had a bigger mishap then he’d ever had, after he fell down a slope at the ironworks. Wilbert soon proves to be really useful, and is sent away with high spirits. But when Sir Topham Hatt looks for a new engine, the only one he can find is an old steelworks engine, sent to a heritage railway. The engine, Sheffield comes and proves to be quite difficult. After an argument with Diesel, he reverses of a turntable, and into the same ditch Gordon fell into years ago. Sir Topham Hatt thinks he needs help to learn how the railway is run, and sends for Wilbert, who is pleased to come back to Sodor. But when Wilbert meets the new engine, he is sure he has seen him before. Wilbert is soon showing Sheffield how to work things, but Sheffield becomes jealous of the way how he handles coaches and trucks. Determined to get the better of Wilbert, Sheffield tries all sorts of tricks, only leading Wilbert to roll onto a collapsing bridge. Sheffield is tempted to leave Wilbert, when Wilbert realises that Sheffield is is Sixteen. Sheffield suddenly goes all quiet, and realises that he’s been wrong and Wilbert was only trying to help him. Sheffield pulls Wilbert back to safety, and they two become firm friends. Then Wilbert and Sheffield stay on the Island of Sodor! Characters *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Diesel *Rheneas *Sheffield *Wilbert *Sir Topham Hatt ll The Rest of the Steam Team, Rex, Bert and Mike are likely to appear. The rest of the Skarloey Railway may also appear. Locations *The Works *Elsbridge Station *Vicarstown Station *Vicarstown Bridge *Crovan's Gate Station *Callan Station Trivia *This special takes place between Season 5 and Season 6. *This is the first special to be animated by Sir Handel Trainz 27 Productions. *This is the first special to feature CGI (animated by Trainz). *This is the first special narrated by SirHandel27. *This was aired in UK/US/AUS Cinemas during Christmas-Boxing Day 2013. *This film uses the intro music from Day of the Diesels. *In the Trailer, 16 says "Wow!" but doesn't in the film, it is currently unknown if it was an special scene made for the trailer or a deleted scene. *Some Fade Effects are used. Goofs *Sirtophamhattfan7, London2012fan, Scwatch: No. 2 and Rockstar Engine Fan are missing as writers on the DVD Cover. *When Percy collides into the porridge wagons at Elsbridge, the buffers in the siding next to him are missing. *When Sixteen is being repaired, Tidmouth Works is overgrown with grass. *In real life, Donald and Douglas wouldn't stop on the main line, As it would be dangerous if an engine was coming. *When James and Sheffield are talking at Elsbridge, the trucks that percy collided with can still be seen, even though they were cleared away. *The trucks Sheffield take along the Little Western aren't Sudrian trucks. Gallery File:WilberttheForestEngine2013Poster.png|Cinema Poster WilberttheForestEngineDVDCoverPrototype.jpg|Prototype DVD Cover File:GordonandSheffield.png File:WilberttheForestEngine1.jpg File:WilberttheForestEngine2.png|Percy colliding with wagons at Elsbridge File:WilberttheForestEngine3.png File:WilberttheForestEngine4.png File:WilberttheForestEngine5.png|Sheffield, Rheneas and Henry at Crovan's Gate Station File:WilberttheForestEngine6.png|Sheffield in a ditch File:WilberttheForestEngine7.png|Sixteen at the works after his accident File:WilberttheForestEngine8.png File:WilberttheForestEngine9.png|Sixteen taking a tumble File:WilberttheForestEngine10.png Category:Specials Category:Movies Category:Films Category:TBA